Unwell
by Laocoons
Summary: Inuyasha is a member of a ‘clinic’, AKA an insane asylum. However, his reason for being there is quite peculiar. Kagome is a high school student who is sentenced to volunteer at the ‘clinic’ for being, pretty much, a delinquent.


**AN:** Hello! It's been a while since TSOTD, ne? Do any of you remember me?

No?

I thought not.

Anyhow, before you read on, I just have to say that this fic may remind a few of you oldishies about a beautiful fic that made me cry. Multiple times. It was called I'll Remember You Forever. However, it got deleted. Not sure how, not sure why, but it's gone. Anyhow, any of you that have read it may find a bit of a resemblance in the plots/subjects. Sorry about this…U

This fic is a bit of a dedication to IRYF, because it was my absolute FAVOURITE fic EVER. I'm serious. So, this goes out to you, Twltyo.

**---**

Unwell 

**Flash One**

**---**

All day 

_**Starin' at the ceiling **_

_**Makin' friends with shadows **_

_**On my wall.**_

_**All night**_

_**Hearin' voices tellin' me **_

_**That I should get some sleep**_

_**Because tomorrow might good**_

_**For something**_

**---**

Inuyasha was in his room. It was a small room; nearly everything in it was white. Well, besides Inuyasha's hair, which was black.

He was laying down on his pristine white bed, doing nothing.

Then, he sighed.

…

'I wonder how long it will be until he visits me again?' Inuyasha thought, making reference to his older brother, Sesshoumaru.

'Who knows if he even will? I blew up at him pretty badly last time…' Inuyasha's thoughts drifted back to a few months ago and his older brother's last visit.

'That didn't end too well…' Inuyasha thought, fingering the small scar on his left forearm from the fight he'd had with Sesshoumaru.

'Got me a few days in the Black Box…' Inuyasha shuddered at this thought.

**---**

Sesshoumaru walked into the clinic, as it was so kindly called, and sat in the usual spot that he did when he had these mandatory with his younger sibling.

_That's when Inuyasha's scarlet-eyed nurse came over and informed him of a new 'development' in Inuyasha's case._

_Not understanding what this could mean, Sesshoumaru followed her to a closed room that was split in two by a thick glass wall that had a circular opening to speak through._

_Sitting down in the hard metal chair that was provided, Sesshoumaru thanked the nurse with a tight-lipped remark. _

_Sango was about to leave when Sesshoumaru called her back._

"_Tell me, before Inuyasha arrives. What exactly is this new development?" Sesshoumaru asked, not bothering to turn and face the black haired girl._

"_I'm afraid I cannot say, sir." Sango said dutifully before turning and walking out._

_Moments later, she reappeared on the other side of the glass wall leading in Inuyasha. "I will leave you two alone here. I you need anything, Mr. Sesshoumaru, just hit the red button." Sango gestured to a large red button near Sesshoumaru's feet._

_Sesshoumaru nodded before giving her a look that told her she was dismissed._

"_Inuyasha. Show me your arms." Sesshoumaru said, as he did on every occasion. However, this time, Inuyasha seemed a bit more reluctant. When he showed his brother his arms, the left wrist had some small snitches on it._

_At this, Sesshoumaru was not pleased. "Inuyasha. Why are there cut marks on your arm?" he asked sternly as she stood from the metal chair and walked up close to the glass wall._

"_Because I was bored." Was Inuyasha's insufficient reply._

"_Inuyasha, that is an insufficient reply." Sesshoumaru said._

"_I don't care!" Inuyasha said as he stood erratically and began flinging the metal chair at the glass wall. Chips of broken glass began flying off, which Inuyasha collected and flung through the circle, effectively hitting his brother, before Sesshoumaru crouched and hit the red button. Within moments Sango and Dr. Takamiyashi were in Inuyasha's side of the room restraining him._

"_I think that this is a good time for you to leave now Sesshoumaru. I will call you later this week regarding Inuyasha." Dr. Takamiyashi said as he and Sango pulled Inuyasha from the room._

_Moments later Sango reappeared in Sesshoumaru's side of the room and led him out and back to the front door of the 'clinic'._

**---**

Inuyasha struggled as his nurse, Sango, led the procession of male nurses restraining him forward. Inuyasha had no idea where they were going, and he did not like that one bit.

_Finally, Sango stopped in front of a heavy steel door. "The Black Box?" One of the male nurses questioned, making reference to the small room, padded with black velvet walls. "Yes. It's what Dr. Takamiyashi ordered for him." Sango replied, with as little emotion as possible, as was her duty._

"_Isn't that a bit much? How long's he in for?" Another of the nurses asked. "That is absoloutly none of your business, but you shall find out when you are called back to escort him back to his room." Sango replied, a bit of anger beginning to show._

"_What's the Black Box?" Their 'prisoner' Inuyasha questioned. "It's where you will live for a few days." Sango replied, unlocking the steel door and motioning inside. _

_It was impossible to tell how large the room was, for all the walls were the deepest black, and no shadows would show upon them. The only way to attempt to see how large it was would be to be inside of it, something that none of the party was keen on doing._

_Inuyasha began to struggle again, as he realized that this would be his punishment. That this would be, as Sango had said, where he lived for the next few days. Little did he know that a few days would end up being nearly a month._

_As Inuyasha was hastily unbuckled from his strait jacket and shoved unceremoniously into the room, he found out what none were keen to. How large it really was. _

_Now, Inuyasha wasn't a short boy, perhaps, 5'10" or 5'11", and when he began expeirimenting with how large the room was, he was shocked. He held out his arms, touching lightly the tps of his left fingers to one wall, and extended out his right arm to see how large it was, his right arm rose a few centimeters, and was stopped by the black wall._

_This proved the room to be very small indeed already, and the fact that the floor seemed to be reaching up to touch the ceiling wasn't helping at all. And that was nearly what the floor was doing. It was crunching upwards, until it reached a state where the ceiling was only four feet up from it. This left Inuyasha in a very crunched condition indeed._

_When he was let out of the Black Box one month later, he was a docile and obedient member of the 'clinic.' He dared not to step out of line again, for he was frightened of the confining chambers of the Black Box._

**---**

Finally he decided that it was time to stop thinking of his older brother. However, this provided a slight problem for him, because he didn't really have much else to think about.

Just giving up and closing his violet eyes, Inuyasha snapped them back open almost immediately when his thoughts drifted back to the conversation he'd had with his doctor a few days or so before.

**---**

Inuyasha shuffled his feet as he followed his nurse – what was her name? He couldn't remember – down the hallway that she obviously thought that he should know so well.

"_Inuyasha?" She asked him as she turned around and met his violet eyes with her scarlet ones._

"_Do you know where we are going, Inuyasha?" She asked him, her scarlet eyes blankly kind._

_Inuyasha shook his head slowly. He hated it when she asked him these questions. _

"_Do you remember my name, Inuyasha?" He shook his head again._

"_Do you know why you're here?" This time he nodded, slowly, sadly. _

"_Tell me Inuyasha. I need to make sure you know." His nurse said condescendingly._

"_I can't remember things." Inuyasha replied sadly._

"_Is that it?"_

"_Yes."_

_His nurse sighed. " Now, my name is Sango, and I'm taking you to your doctor. He is going to explain to you why you are here."_

**---**

Sighing, Inuyasha opened his eyes. "Can't sleep…" He grumbled, angrily, before putting his arms behind his head and staring at the ceiling. It was after dinner, so he shouldn't receive any more visitations that day.

Damn him and his thoughts for schedule.

As the room darkened (not by windows, they would be too easy to brake, either to escape or cut oneself with), Inuyasha continued his staring, knowing that when he slept-

"Inuyasha? Listen, I know that you don't want to, but you need to sleep!"

"Thank you for alerting me Sango, I can take it from here." And in stepped his doctor, Dr. Takamiyashi.

"Inuyasha, I told you the reason you are here because I thought that you would be mature enough to take the process realistically. Now, I need you to go to bed. Tomorrow a girl from Shikon High will be volunteering here, and I've decided to assign her to you." Dr. Takamiyashi was obviously very pleased with himself. However, he was greeted with a groan.

"Why is she coming?" Inuyasha asked an annoyed Dr.

"She had some trouble at school-"

"You mean she's going to be a resident here?" Inuyasha asked with a bit of excitement in his eyes.

"No no no, she got into some trouble at school for bringing a knife to school and-"

"Do you really think that bringing someone with a knife into my room is such a great idea?" Inuyasha asked with a drone in his voice, flipping his left wrist over so he could view the small pink scars that adorned it.

"Inuyasha! She will not have knives when she is here!"

"Darn." Inuyasha whispered quietly, but just loud enough so that he was sure that the doctor could hear him.

"As I was saying, her principal and I attended college together, and are quite good friends. We decided that a fit punishment for Kagome is to volunteer here, in the place that she sent some students after this incident." Dr. Takamiyashi stopped, and realized that he had explained quite enough, and was going to go when Inuyasha spoke.

"Who did she send here?" Inuyasha asked quietly. Was it that one kid who would never talk to him because his nails were sharp? Was it the guy who played piano all day, but nothing other then the death march? How psychotic did she make the kids that she sent here? What did she do to them? Chop their best friends into ribbons? Kill their parents and make them watch? Cut off one of their arms? Give them a near death experience?

"That is confidential information, and I do believe that you have learned quite enough to have a decent conversation or two while Kagome is working here." Dr. Takamiyashi said exasperatedly.

"Now Inuyasha, try to get some sleep. It won't kill you. However, if you deprive yourself of sleep, that could kill you. Now, sleep. Tomorrow might bring something better to you." And with that Dr. Takamiyashi left.

Left to himself, Inuyasha murmured something that was inaudible, and let sleep take over him.


End file.
